FarmVille 2: Country Escape Wiki
=The Unofficial FarmVille 2: Country Escape Wiki= Farmville 2: Country Escape is Zynga's latest installment in the Farmville series, optimized for mobile devices. It allows you to play online, offline, with friends, or all alone. Some features are not available while offline or when playing alone. Wiki Navigation The tabs at the top of the page will help you find your way around the wiki. *The Farm: Items that you see on your farm other than things directly used for crafting *Crafting: Items that contribute directly to crafting: animals, workshops, crops, etc. *Gameplay: Things like level progression, quests, explanations of things like currency and bonuses. *Other: will contain links to important sites or resources that will help you enjoy your FV2CE experience. Mobile Phone Users: If the navigation bar does not show on your device, click on the three bars icon at the top right of your screen to display it as a table of contents. We have a chat and forum to encourage discussions about what you would like to see or what questions you have that haven't been covered yet. Keep checking back, there is still a lot of information to be added. Wiki Progress Feb 25 2016: Zynga has been making changes that are difficult to pin down. I am still working on the levels of recipes. Currently I have corrected most things up to level 26. There is still some missing information and I need to upload the rest of the quests that I have gotten finished. I must have been out of my mind thinking I could get this done in 60 days. Jan 10 2016: Just discovered that Zynga has some variability in the cost of some things, such as upgrades to the Barn and Silo. Some people have higher costs, the costs can change (unrelated to level of upgrades), and the amount of points needed for each level of the Winner's Wagon is also variable. I will be revamping some pages and archiving the previous tables in case Zynga decides to give the same costs to everyone across the board. I suspect that since this game is not quite 2 years old, they are still in the trial and error phases, figuring out what pleases players and still allows them a profit. Sorry if some info is not correct for your game, I am working on a solution. Dec 30 2015: Things have been very busy. I am slowly leveling up a character so I can get all the screen shots and all the quests. She is currently level 11. I am also double checking the levels of recipes and ingredients. I also have two contributors that are going to start helping with formatting and checking my grammar and spelling. The forums are almost set up and feel free to post questions. ( I did find out how to remove people from your in game friends list.) Dec 2 2015: Work is still ongoing. much of the basic info is up, just filling in gaps and standardizing formatting. Nov 3 2015: The wiki is currently undergoing a large overhaul. Many pages have incomplete information or contain placeholder templates. These will be edited in the next few days. This update should be mostly complete by Nov 30, 2015. Other information will be updated as it comes in. To see what is being worked on and how you can help, check out the Progress Page. Contributors: Please check the Note to Contributors page for information about formatting and consistency. This site is not affiliated with Zynga or its licensers. Trademarks belong to their respective owners. Have fun farming! ;) Category:Browse